Trust You
by JumpyFTW
Summary: Robin always trusts him wholeheartedly. Sequel to Hypocrite.


**DISCLAIMER: **_**Fire Emblem: Awakening**_** belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The cover picture belongs to the respective artist. Occasional references from other series and fanfics belong to the original owners. Please understand, and support the official release.**

* * *

Hey Gaius,

I'm SO sorry.

Sorry for being what I am.

Sorry for shutting you out, for shutting everyone out. While at the same time I desperately needed you the most.

I was too scared. I didn't want to drag you into this whole mess, but I still did anyway.

I never wanted to accept my 'destiny'. I don't want to call him father —that guy who only sees me as some evil dragon.

I didn't know what to feel anymore.

I only saw myself as a rotten, wretched being that deserves nothing but punishment and damnation. I thought that I didn't deserve any kind of love. I don't want to see anyone, not like this.

But even after seeing my true dark side, you still love me.

I was so happy.

Even if you don't deserve the likes of me, I was so happy that you're still there for me.

You might be a pesky jerk and you piss me off a lot, but… that's just yourself, and I love you that way.

So, thank you.

Thank you for being who you are.

Thank you for always being there for me.

Thank you for comforting me, holding me tight inside your arms, and giving your shoulder for me to cry on.

Thank you for everything you've done to me…

I'm happy with you.

I'm grateful that we could meet at the altar, declare our marriage vows, have Morgan, and share my happy ending with you…

We can still have it, I promise.

Anyway, when you read this, maybe I won't be by your side anymore, so…

Thank you for the pendant—the one you said as a symbol of us. And the shape is four-leaf clover, huh? The symbol of good luck... You have the one that looks like the key, and I got the lock. So you interpret us to be soul mates. You're the only one to unlock my heart, I guess. It's cute, really.

When you gave me the pendant, of course I was kinda aware about you got a thing on me. I'm worse than Chrom if it didn't even cross my mind. You made that pendant by yourself, and the shape was so symbolic, how could I feel any less special?

Well, sorry for more often hanging out with Stahl and Donny. But that doesn't mean I like being with them more than I do with you. I'm even so lovey dovey about you, that I kept blabbering around about you. There was even that one time when Donny threw his pot at me like, "Will ya quit flirtin' already?!" Too bad I didn't really get to see his haircut, though. In the other hand, you hang out a lot with the other girls as well, right? That's just fair.

Hahaha, sorry for the pointless fluff…. I admit it I'm not that good at writing stuff. Hey, that rhymes…. No seriously, sorry…. So, anyway…

I'll miss you.

I'll miss everything about you.

I'll miss your warm comforting, your sweet-tasting kiss, and your deep, mature, but still somehow cute voice when you call me Bubbles…

I kinda like it, honestly. Guess I'm just used to it, since you barely call my real name…

You can cry if you want to. Maybe it'll make you feel better. You told me about it. That's why I cry a lot when I need you to comfort me. Sorry about that…

Just don't mourn forever, okay?

I want you to smile, even without me. I want you to be happy. If you're happy, I'm happy too, simple as that. That's just how we do favor for each other, right?

Plus it's not like I'm forever dead. Naga already said that I would return if our bonds are strong enough. And what I know is… our bonds are more than enough. I told you, we can still have our happy ending.

You just have to wait for me. No need to do some ritual to summon me back to you. Not even leaving any candy trails. I'll be the one to find you.

You just have to trust me, okay?

Sincerely yours,

Sweet Bubbles :')

* * *

Gaius _**was**_ reading the letter. His tears were already flowing down.

_I get it, babe. I trust you. I'll live on if it's for your sake. I'll take care of Morgan too. But, please let me cry for now, okay? 'Cause I can't play strong anymore…_

* * *

_**So, what do you think? You're free to R & R, so I can know your opinion. If anything feels offensive to you, I kinda apologized via Robin's POV…. And ugh, I wanna make the sincerely yours part to be aligned right. But turns out I can't... :(**_

_**Well, I think I'm gonna make another sequel to this one, if any of you request. Or guess I'm just gonna make it anyway, because I just love the pairing so much.**_

_**And okay, okay, I'll continue **_**Zero Tactics**_** too! *runs to bedroom**cries myself to sleep***_


End file.
